Happy Birthday, Caroline
by LoveLinny
Summary: It's Caroline's birthday and her best friend couldn't miss it. (Steroline)


October 10, better known as Caroline Forbes birthday. The blonde had woken up too early for her liking. She was pouring a cup of coffee and rubbing her eyes when the doorbell rang. She groaned as she got up from her comfy kitchen chair and walked to the door.

"Delivery for Caroline Forbes." the postman said.

"Yeah, that's me. Thanks." she said taking the small package and signing her name.

She went back to her chair at the kitchen island and placed the box down. She slowly unwrapped it to find a note and another box staring at her. The note had three words and a name. "Happy Birthday, Caroline." -Stefan.

A single tear began forming in her eye. She quickly brushed it away and put the note aside. She reached for the box and opened the lid. In side was a silver necklace with a small orange stone charm.

"It's a sunstone. It's suppose to protect you." came the familiar voice she's been waiting to hear for three months.

She turned around and there he was, standing before her. "Stefan?" voice was soft. He had left her, left everyone, in a time when they should have been sticking together. He left without an explanation, just a note that said "I'm sorry. -Stefan." She'd only gotten a few text from him in the past months to know he was okay. Part of her was happy that he was here, but an even bigger part wanted to punch him.

"I hope you like it."

She hugged her arms to her body and nodded. "It's pretty."

He walked to her. "May I?" he looked at the gift and then at her.

She nodded again and turned around, moving her hair out of the way.

He picked up the necklace, unclasped it, and put it around her neck. He hooked it and as he pulled away his fingertips gently brushed her shoulders. "Happy birthday." he whispered in her ear. She turned to look in his eyes.

"When I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you." she didn't reply, just kept looking at him. "Listen, I know you probably hate me. I…"

He was cut off by Caroline flinging her arms around him. She let out a sigh of relief and tried her best not to cry. He hugged her as tight as he could without breaking her. "I missed you. I'm so sorry."

She pulled away. "I need to know something. Are you planning on leaving again? Because if you are, just go now."

He could see leaving had hurt her, and he hated himself for it. He shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. I wouldn't let you go anyway."

"As happy as I am to see my best friend, I did have another reason for coming back."

"You found something?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I think so. We're going to need help though."

"What do we need to do?"

"Find Liv and Luke. See if they can get a few more witches on board. We need a spell, and a big one. And…" he looked down at the necklace he gave her. "It might not end well."

"Let's go on a witch hunt."

_***One week later***_

Liv and Luke agreed to help after a little intimidation. They had rounded up a few other witches, but to be safe they needed to call in a favor. Caroline had bagged Klaus for help. He made a few calls and found a few more to help. They had twelve in total, and they were pretty confident it would work.

The witches stood in a circle with candles lit all around them. Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, Alric, and Matt were anxiously waiting to the side. When everything was ready the witches began chanting and the wind started picking up.

After what seemed like hours of nothing happening the wind became a monster. Lightening, thunder, and rain hit hard. Lightning was striking in the center of the witches and all around. Caroline grabbed onto Stefan. She'd never liked thunder storms, but this was ten times worse. He pulled her into him as she hid her face in his chest. One hand was wrapped around him and the other was holding her necklace.

Something big was happening, that was quite clear. Smoke started to form around the circle. The crashing of thunder and lightening kept hitting harder and harder.

Finally, the biggest lightning bolt crashed in the middle of the witches and everything was still. Smoke emerged from the ground and overtook the center. When the smoke cleared it left two figures in its path.

"Damon." Elena let out a sob of relief and ran to him.

"I missed you, baby." he whispered in her ear as she flung herself into his arms.

Jeremy held Bonnie in his arms as the others waited for their turn to reunite with them. When Elena finally let go of Damon Stefan wrapped his arm around his brother.

"I knew you wouldn't give up on me." Damon smirked. "Thank you."

Suddenly someone else appeared just outside of the circle. "Am I late for the party?" Everyone turned to see the blonde smiling at them.

"Lexi?" Stefan said smiling as he went to his old friend.

Caroline couldn't help but feel jealous when she saw the two of them hug. After giving Bonnie a hug and Damon a small smile she walked away from the group. She wanted to be by herself. She stood at the edge of the woods watching her friends. Before she realized it Stefan was beside her.

"Alright. What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing."

"I know you better than that."

She shook her head. "I'm being stupid."

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you."

"You have your best friend back, you don't need me anymore." she said softly.

"You're right. There is no reason to be friends with an amazing girl anymore…" he said jokingly

"Shut up." she replied.

"You're right though. I don't want to be friends." he turned to her and took her hands in his. "Now that Lexi is back, she'd probably kill me if I didn't ask you out on a date…"

"What?" she said with a confused smile.

"Caroline Forbes, will you go out with me?"

"Yes." she leaned up and gave him a small kiss.

"Well, it's about time." Came a voice from behind them.

"Hi, Lexi. Welcome back." Caroline said smiling.

"Come on you two. We're going to celebrate."


End file.
